


i love you more than sleep

by sassyweethang



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Islam, Islamic References, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Muslim Character, Prayer, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: It never got old, centuries of waking in one another’s arms, bodies fitted together like puzzle pieces.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 246





	i love you more than sleep

**Author's Note:**

> infantilecravings asked for joe x nicky makeout session based on this glorious [gifset](https://thefangirloutof-time.tumblr.com/post/625578260782268416/harrynightingales-iwaiko-marwan-kenzari-and) (thank you god) and i also got inspired by this [post.](https://tovezza.tumblr.com/post/624566314170728448/weve-really-unpacked-the-sleeping-positions-but)
> 
> disclaimer: i’m not muslim but i hope my research paid of and i was respectful, if any of my muslim readers think otherwise please let me know so i can work to improve thanks

Nicky came back to consciousness slowly like the gentle lapping of waves along a beach, each breath bringing him more awareness. He felt almost like he was floating, drifting between realms, with only Joe at his back to tether him to the waking world. Nicky could have very easily fallen back into Morpheus’ grasp but as always, he was too aware of his lover to truly do so. Joe called to him with every movement, with every breath and Nicky had always been powerless to resist, not that he ever really tried to fight it. 

He could feel Joe’s thumb rubbing gently back and forth across his bicep, his arm secure around Nicky’s chest holding him tightly as his nose tickled his hairline. Joe mouthed at his neck in a lazy kiss that was more breath then lips, a gentle tease that lured Nicky more into the waking world. 

Nicky pushed himself back into Joe’s hold, silently asking for more. He was rewarded with Joe’s tightened grip as if Joe was any more prepared than him to resist the magnetic pull between them. 

“Morning my heart,” Joe greeted huskily as his kisses turned firmer. 

“Good morning my love,” Nicky croaked, twisting his head to drop a soft peck on Joe’s arm under his head. 

It never got old, centuries of waking in one another’s arms, bodies fitted together like puzzle pieces. Nicky doubted he’d ever tire of it. He only wished they could sleep in more often, trading sleepy kisses and touches as the sun rose but even after all this time, Joe still took his faith seriously, always rising just before dawn as was required. Nicky loved him for it, that surety and comfort that seemed to spill over into every aspect of Joe including his love for Nicky. Never wavering for a second even with the length of their lives. 

Nicky groaned softly as Joe kissed along the length of his neck, slowly working his way up to the jawline as if savouring every inch of skin like he wasn’t already intimately familiar with every part of Nicky. 

Joe’s hand flexed against his stomach before sliding up until it rested over Nicky’s heart, pushing softly against his chest as if to push them together into one beating heart, one soul, never truly parted. Nicky’s hand covered Joe’s, helping in the endeavour as he tilted his head round to kiss Joe’s lips for the first time that morning. 

It was chaste, his neck straining with the awkward angle, but it was also perfect. 

They stayed like that, frozen in the moment. Pushed together as tightly as they could and just breathing in one another. 

Eventually though, Nicky turned in Joe’s grasp to face him completely, pushing his love onto his back and settling on top of him comfortably. Blanketing him as much as the thin duvet around them had for the night. They bumped noses softly just enjoying the closeness and the ability to linger in it. Something that was often rare in their line of work, they never squandered the quiet moments when they could get them. 

Nicky’s fingers gently prodded Joe’s chin up, catching his sleepy gaze before initiating a firmer kiss. It was a slow, open mouthed and full of burgeoning heat that melted over them both, chasing away the lingering fog of sleep like the first rays of the sun brushed away the morning haar and replacing it with the desire that was still strong after nine hundred years. 

Joe rolled them over until Nicky was under him, never breaking the slow deep kiss. His arms were wrapped tight around Nicky, grounding him in the here and now as Nicky’s fingers cupped Joe’s chin reverently, holding him in place for Nicky to worship. 

Eventually the kiss slowed into gentle chaste kisses that they traded back and forth, the desire simmering into something quieter, never truly gone but less demanding than before. Joe’s arms slipped out from under his back slowly, petting and caressing as they went. 

Joe levered himself up reluctantly, his lips the last to lose contact with Nicky as he pushed himself to standing with a groan. Nicky watched him go with a soft smile and Joe winked as he went of to perform Wuḍūʾ. 

The room was still dark as Nicky stretched under the covers, settling into a more comfortable position so he could better watch his love perform his morning prayer. It had become a comforting practice for them both, a true indication they were safe and settled wherever they’d stopped when Joe had time to practice his faith without interruptions. 

So Nicky lounged, eyes half mast as Joe returned from the bathroom and set up his prayer mat with the aid of his small compass that Nicky had bought for him a couple of centuries ago. The bronze casing had long since lost its shine and the glass was foggy and cracked to the point you almost couldn’t see the needle but Joe refused to part with the simple trinket. His stubborn sentimentality winning out when it came to Nicky. 

Joe began the first rakʿah of Ṣalāt al-Fajr reciting quietly as he moved and Nicky sighed contentedly. What little tension he had been carrying since they arrived in the quiet town slipping away with Joe’s meditative movements. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sassyweethang.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
